User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sniperteam82308 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HellHoundSlayer (Talk) 17:57, July 9, 2011 Why is everyone coming here? HellHoundSlayer 20:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Daniel is here... but I can make him not here. CMM is here too. I have no idea why though. Vote doesn't end till tomorow. What did Daniel do to piss you off? Hey, do you want to be an admin? I can make that happen... ; ) HellHoundSlayer 00:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well... I don't want to ban him until he does something bad. If he doesn't bother you, it won't mtter. And, i agree. The experiment was not an 'experiment'.... Hey, just wondering why domn't you get on much any more???? :( Jus thtought... I would tell you. Don't jizz your pants or anything... but Ewoksniper is a girl. IDK joined yesterday... Seems nice. Nope. It is JWW's sister or cousin or something. I said brandon cause i figured if i said JerryWiffleWaffle, she wouldn't understand... Lol and yes JerrBear's name is Brandon. Please don't scare away th efew users i have here.... hahaa ok. When are you gonna do something productive??? HellHoundSlayer 18:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god... all you did was copy an dpaste everything from NZP you lazy fool. lol. i am writing a map inside a huge military plane... HellHoundSlayer 18:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) lol ok... When will you be on later? HellHoundSlayer 18:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) re: your last message to me thank you! I like your username too :) Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 19:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) re:ewoksniper She's 14 JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I'm his cousin. and I'd expect someone to ask me if he had any secrets. Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 20:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) well, I guess it depends on if she's offended. it depends on how harsh it is... Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 01:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) wait, sorry, she forgot to sign out! it's JWW, sorry. Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 01:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) well for now. her family's been gonig through hard times and my parents let them come live with us for a while until they're back on their feet. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) okay, I will :) JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) well, not being an ass, but I can picture both of you doing that (more Daniel though). JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with you on that one. haha JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. The story sounds a bit odd, but it's all right... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I never pay attention to the spotlight. anyways, my cousin wants me to go do something with her tonight, so I gotta go. bye. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) it wasn't that. she wanted me to just hang out with her for the night, i guess. we just took a really really long walk around town, and played Monopoly, which took forever to finish! we didn't finish until like 5 this morning and she won. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 15:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, Monopoly is fun, but it just takes too long to win. Life is also a really great game. I used to have a Spongebob version of Life, but I think I lost it when I moved. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No. Even though I probably already do know what you were thinking, what were you thinking of? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No; I'm only a year older than she is. My friends have before (she is pretty). JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) nah. first, I don't think she'd be comfortable with it. second, she'd like hate you. and third, i'm too lazy lol. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes I posted it, but that doesn't mean I have to go around the wiki posting pictures of her... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yup, just got a picture from my camera JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) damn, well just need to hide it somehow or else she'lll kill me haha JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) (Imagines Daniel) Yup. hahahaha JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah, referring to something. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) again, no. it's the first letter of her name. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) not even close andauilhegilaejihja;ijhoaeih7a897n0 sorry, she kinda beat me. anyways, you weren't even close and I'm not telling you her name. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 23:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, she found out and now she's going to be a bit more... wary when on the wiki... and (no offense), but I really don't trust you that much. sorry, I don't trust a lot of people. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) you should just ask her. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought you meant "never mind about the topic," when you said "never mind." anyways, her name is Tracy (if you still wanted to know ewok's name). JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. So you and Dnaiel made up? I knew you would.... HellHoundSlayer 14:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 2 things. 1: That gay little dick-sucking bitch pussy-ass faggot whore from hell is back on NZP. 2: So.. If you and Daniel are lovers again... Will you still be on here!? :' ( You don't know him. HellHoundSlayer 20:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How can you say that when you never even met him? Plus, you hated him too, then you were turned by MM and Daniel... HellHoundSlayer 20:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my next storyline!? HellHoundSlayer 20:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) But.. Then it would be people vs aliens with zombies. buueaaammuuuuhhhh... yeaaahhheee... not really. HellHoundSlayer 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What are you and JerrBear talking bout? HellHoundSlayer 20:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No reply to me! Thanks. HellHoundSlayer 20:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* hhhmmm... What should I call my storyline? BTW, I know it sounds corny and gay, but it won't be. i don't think... HellHoundSlayer 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How? And what should I call my story...? I am good at ideas, but not names. HellHoundSlayer 21:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's funny. Lol, I'll change it back... HellHoundSlayer 21:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Fucking Fuck Either JerrBear is writing a page... or got offline. Won't respond!?!?!?! >:( I was right. He was making a page for the python. Fuck that. If you want, you can come over here. Not sure if this is going to Ciara or Justin. Oh well. If you guys would rather talk over there, I'm just leavin. I'm fuckin tired. HellHoundSlayer 03:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Justin, we're on CNZ... Bro, I didn't go to sleep till 'bout 5:30 A.M. Holy fuck I can hardly remember what happened last night. I'm hungry man. I'm gonna go eat something. We both left NZP right? HellHoundSlayer 15:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I think. I am still banned from there, and... Justin may be too. Justin said he wasn't going back for real this time. You see, he has left there several times, but they always make up and are freinds again. He said he wasn't going to this time. HellHoundSlayer 16:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Me and hi talked till I think 2:00-2:45 in the morning. We talkked about allot of stuff. He said you wanted to move in with him? ; ) HellHoundSlayer 16:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) He says he's worried that if you guys take things too fast, it may not go too well... HellHoundSlayer 16:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I haven't had a girlfreind in over two years. HellHoundSlayer 16:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I had one, but we had a... fight thing. long story. Haven't cared for since. Plus, I'm not exactly the kind of guy girls through themselves at, haha. HellHoundSlayer 16:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I want a girlfreind badly though. I remember how much I loved my ex, I want to feel that way again. HellHoundSlayer 16:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) As I told Justin last night, I am not the kind of guy girls necesarily... like that much. There is one girl I kinda like, but that is a long shot. You won't beleive this: I got a permanent ban from Daniel on NAZP because I made the wiki's title Daniel Sucks Hairy Dick and he saw it! Lol XD Hell fucking no. Go look at our cionversation man... One problem. I hate that kid so much. I did that too XD Hahaha I said, sorry, i dont want to wast my time talking to a worthless peice of cow shit. then left. :D haha you mean the convo? make a new blog post for talking or something. imma go look at my user page ;)